Woman Talk
by Dreamiflame
Summary: Femme slash. A series of drabbles pairing Rosie Gamgee and Arwen Undomiel. Rated individually.
1. Letters: A Prologue

Title: Letters  
Author: Dreamiflame  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Tolkien Estates own all characters.  
Notes: Set during Elanor's time in Gondor, as handmaiden to the Queen.  
  
They'd never met face to face, but Rosie felt she knew the Queen of Gondor from her letters. There was much them about Elanor, and Rosie smiled when she read of her daughter's scrapes. Arwen told the true stories, in all their rough splendor, and through the letters, Rosie learned more than she expected about the Evenstar.  
  
Rosie's letters were full of gratitude and stories of her children, for in between the lines of Arwen's letters, Rosie thought she saw a lonely woman. So Rosie wrote long rambling letters of friendship, and Arwen responded in kind. 


	2. Dawn

Title: Dawn  
Author: Dreamiflame  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Tolkien Estates own all characters.  
Notes: Set during King Elessar's visit to the borders of the Shire, post-RotK.  
  
Birdsong and sunlight filtered through the trees. Rosie stood at the door of the tent her family shared and smiled up at the sky.  
  
"A lovely morning, isn't it?" Rosie gasped and spun to face Queen Arwen. "My apologies, Mistress Rose. I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
She was more lovely by daylight than Rosie realised, and for a moment, she couldn't find her voice. "Rosie, please, my lady."  
  
"Then you must call me Arwen," and smiled at her. Rosie felt her breath catch and finally understood Sam's love of the Elves.  
  
"If you wish, Arwen." 


	3. Blush

Title: Blush  
Author: Dreamiflame  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Tolkien Estates own all characters.  
Notes: Set during King Elessar's visit to the borders of the Shire, post-RotK.  
  
"You're blushing," Frodo noticed as Rosie sat down beside him. Rosie's cheeks were dusky pink that changed rapidly to match her name. "What have you been doing this morning?"  
  
Rosie ducked her head. "Nothing improper, Frodo."  
  
Frodo lifted her chin and smiled. "Why Rosie, we would lose you in a garden."  
  
She swatted his hand away. "If you insist on nosing where you're not welcome, I was speaking with Lady Arwen."  
  
He nodded, one hand rising to clasp the white stone he wore around his neck. "Ah, another Hobbit has fallen under the charms of the Evenstar." 


	4. At Play

Title: At Play  
Author: Dreamiflame  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Tolkien Estates own all characters.  
Notes: Set during King Elessar's visit to the borders of the Shire, post-RotK.  
  
Beneath the bright sun shining in the blue sky, the children laughed at play. Their fathers, chuckles a deep counterpoint to the high young giggles, ran among them. Queen Arwen sat comfortably in the shade and studied the way Rosie's eyelashes fell upon her cheeks.  
  
Rosie glanced up, coloring slightly before looking down again at her sewing. "Did you need something, Lad- Arwen?"  
  
"No, I was merely looking." Arwen looked down at her own embroidery, then cast it aside. "I hear a stream not far from us. Would you walk with me there?"  
  
Smiling, she offered Rosie her hand. 


	5. Walk

Title: Walk  
Author: Dreamiflame  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Tolkien Estates own all characters.  
Notes: Set during King Elessar's visit to the borders of the Shire, post-RotK.  
  
Flowing water and Arwen's fingers warm against her own. Rosie felt very like a child, walking beside the much-taller Elf, but the feeling passed from her mind with Arwen's voice.  
  
"It's lovely here," motioning towards the stream and the green fields surrounding them. Rosie looked up at the Queen, feeling her heart tighten at the vision of beauty she beheld.  
  
"Yes," her voice sounded dry in her ears, and she looked away.  
  
Arwen crouched beside her and touched her cheek. "A fitting setting for the fairest Hobbit of the Shire," and Rosie glowed in pleased embarrassment. 


	6. River

Title: Walk  
Author: Dreamiflame  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Tolkien Estates own all characters.  
Notes: Set during King Elessar's visit to the borders of the Shire, post-RotK.  
  
Cool, clear water on her flesh, and Rosie sighed in contentment. "This was a fine idea, m-Arwen," she amended, seeing the Lady's gently chiding look.  
  
Arwen smiled, shaking her head, skin pale as moonlight beneath the waves. "Thank you, Rosie," and her voice was soft as she moves closer, hand reaching again for the Hobbit's.  
  
Even in the coolness of the water, Rosie's skin burned at the touch of royal fingers, and the lips of the Evenstar were sweet upon her own. Her heart beat fiercely in her ears and Rosie lost herself in their union. 


End file.
